


Centre of Attention.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal hybrids, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine snuggled into Adam's side, his nose and cotton-tail twitching at the scent of Kurt on Adam's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centre of Attention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr User Janelle Bananabomer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+User+Janelle+Bananabomer).



Blaine snuggled into Adam's side, his nose and cotton-tail twitching at the scent of Kurt on Adam's shirt. The older wolf hybrid smiled down at Blaine obviously enjoying how much he smelled like their currently absent roommate, and leaned down a tad to lay a kiss on one of Blaine's floppy ears, making the bunny boy giggle.

When Kurt arrived home later that night, excited to tell his boyfriends about his audition, he found them both curled up on the couch, soundly sleeping. His tail twitched a bit at seeing them so comfy without him, so he strode over to them and butted his way in between the two of them, causing them both to wake up, feeling groggy and confused, as he wriggled and twisted to get in the middle of their embrace.

“Kurt, what are you doing?” Adam inquired, about the same time as Blaine moved to let Kurt in and then dove in to rub his face against Kurt’s pointed ears.

Kurt huffed at Adam and rolled his eyes, “taking my rightful place, of course,” he said as though it were obvious.

“You couldn’t have just curled into Blaine’s side or mine, instead?” Adam laughed.

“Of course not, as a feline, Kurt HAS to be the centre of attention, always,” Blaine teased affectionately, nuzzling Kurt some more.

Kurt scowled at them both, while Adam began laughing. Kurt held out for all of three seconds before Adam decided to start tickling him as well, leading the three of them to devolve into a pile of giggles on the couch.


End file.
